<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warna dalam Aksara by PKrathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057418">Warna dalam Aksara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing'>PKrathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pluemon, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Coming of Age, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat ini Chimon memiliki segala yang dia perlukan: kedua orang tuanya (walaupun mereka sulit serius) serta Pluem Purim. Hanya mereka yang dia perlukan. Setidaknya saat ini, ketika waktu belum berputar dan mengubah segala tatanan yang sudah sempurna.</p><p>Untuk selanjut-selanjutnya, Chimon memutuskan tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chimon sudah melapangkan dadanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya secara serius. Di sebagian besar kesempatan, lelucon dan tawa mereka membantunya melewati hari-hari dengan ringan, menyebabkan segulung waktu penuh siksaan di sekolah menjadi terasa sepele. Tetapi di kesempatan lainnya, itu membuatnya frustrasi, terutama dengan bagaimana mereka selalu bersekongkol melawannya.</p><p>“Tidak tahu, coba tanya Papii,” kata Gun, nadanya datar, tapi dari cara jari kakinya menggaruk betis kaki yang lain dan matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan penggorengan, Chimon yakin ayahnya lebih daripada tahu mengenai nasib <em>éclair</em> yang sengaja disimpannya di lemari es. Dia mengesah keras dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menuju <em>sunroom</em> tempat papanya sedang mengelap setiap helai daun tanaman hiasnya seolah-olah tanaman itu bakal berterima kasih padanya suatu hari nanti.</p><p>“Papii makan <em>éclair</em>-ku, kan?”</p><p>Off menoleh dengan kening berkerut. “Apa itu <em>éclair</em>?”</p><p>Ya, tentu saja pecinta makanan manis seperti Off tidak tahu. Chimon memutar bola mata. “Serius, aku diberi oleh kakak kelasku karena orang tuanya baru buka toko pastri. Kalau dia bertanya bagaimana rasanya, apa yang harus kukatakan?”</p><p>“Kau tinggal bilang rasanya enak.”</p><p>“Berarti aku bohong karena aku tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Itu bukan bohong. Rasanya memang enak—”</p><p>Off segera menutup mulutnya, tapi Chimon telanjur mendengarnya. “Papii!”</p><p>“Di mana tokonya? Nanti Papii belikan yang baru.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Mon.” Chimon berjengit mendengar suara itu. Kalau Pluem memang memanggilnya dari ruang persiapan biologi, berarti hanya perlu sekitar empat atau lima langkah hingga berhasil menghampirinya yang sedang berada di selasar. Dan jelas sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berlagak tidak dengar. Dia menyilangkan dua jari di balik punggung, kemudian memutar tumit.</p><p>“Oh, P’Pluem,” kata Chimon, berharap senyumannya tampak natural. “Kupikir kau sibuk mempersiapkan olimpiade.”</p><p>“Sedang istirahat sebentar dan kebetulan melihatmu lewat. Semalam ayahmu datang ke toko kami, ya? Jujur saja aku tidak berharap banyak dengan membagi-bagikan <em>tester</em>, tapi syukurlah kalau kau suka.”</p><p>“Itu papaku, tapi begitulah.” Chimon tertawa garing, mengingat bagaimana dia berusaha menyaru bersama jok penumpang sedangkan Off keluar hanya untuk membelikan makanan yang persis sama. Andaikata orang tuanya dan Pleum tidak saling kenal kemudian mengobrol panjang lebar di meja kasir, mungkin Chimon bisa berkoar-koar tentang betapa dia menikmati <em>éclair</em> pemberian Pluem. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa membantu penjualan? Entahlah, selama Pluem berterima kasih padanya, itu sudah bagus.</p><p>Pluem ikut tertawa selama beberapa saat, sebelum kecanggungan membanjiri mereka seperti ombak menerjang batu besar. Chimon menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala, tidak yakin dirinya ingin segera cabut atau justru berlama-lama berdiri di depan Pluem seperti sekarang. Belakangan ini dia mendapati berinteraksi dengan Pluem menjadi cukup menantang, seperti didudukkan di depan meja judi meskipun dia tidak pernah berjudi seumur hidupnya. (Gun bakal membabatnya sampai habis sebelum dia mencapai kasino atau apa pun itu; dia bisa merasakannya dalam tulang-belulangnya.)</p><p>“Jadi—”</p><p>“Aku—”</p><p>Mereka berpandangan, masing-masing tercengang. Chimon ikut tersenyum karena Pluem tertawa di depannya. “P’Pluem duluan saja.”</p><p>“Aku hanya mau minta maaf,” kata Pluem, “karena tidak bisa menemanimu belajar. Olimpiade sudah semakin dekat, kau tahu. Aku bahkan harus meninggalkan pelajaranku di kelas.”</p><p>Chimon sedikit kecewa, walaupun bukan berarti dia terkejut. “Tidak masalah, aku bisa minta ayahku untuk membacakannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar merebut kembali pekerjaan utamanya itu.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi Pluem tertawa dan Chimon berpikir dia bisa-bisa saja menjadi badut asalkan itu berarti boleh mendengarkan tawa Pluem sedikit lebih lama.</p><p>“Oke, dengan segala hormat aku akan mengembalikan pekerjaannya. Tapi ayahmu tidak akan keberatan kalau aku mengambilnya lagi suatu hari nanti, kan?”</p><p><em>Pelajaran merayu 101</em>, kata Gun pada satu malam, entah kenapa mendadak terbersit dalam benak Chimon. Padahal waktu itu Gun mengomentari salah satu lelucon Off yang sama sekali tidak lucu.</p><p>“Aku yakin ayahku sebenarnya tidak keberatan,” sahut Chimon akhirnya. Atau sebenarnya dia yang tidak keberatan. Mendengarkan suara Pluem menjelaskan soal sejarah terasa seperti surga, atau setidak-tidaknya sebuah oase. Gun juga punya suara yang enak didengar, tapi gebrakan di meja manakala Chimon mulai memejamkan mata itu yang mengempaskannya kembali ke daratan.</p><p>“Syukurlah. Jadi, umm …” Pluem mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling selasar, lalu mengamati sesuatu di lapangan saat bergumam, “Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa?”</p><p>Chimon mencengir. “Aku tidak mau mengganggumu.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, kok. Membalas pesan saja apa susahnya, sih.” Pluem menggosok hidung, sebelum menatap Chimon lagi. “Oke?”</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>“Oh ya, tadi kau mau bicara apa?”</p><p>Chimon mengerjapkan mata. “Aku sudah lupa.”</p><p>Pluem mendengus geli. “Aku kembali dulu, ya. Sampai nanti,” katanya, berjalan mundur ke pintu ruang persiapan. “Kalau kau sudah ingat, hubungi aku.”</p><p>“Awas kau bakal menabrak—” Chimon meringis saat sebelah belikat Pluem benar-benar menabrak kosen pintu dan menimbulkan getaran pada kaca-kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Pluem mengaduh, menggosok bagian yang nyeri lewat pundak. Senyumnya tampak rikuh.</p><p>“Sampai nanti, Mon.”</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>“Hubungi aku, ya.”</p><p>Chimon tertawa. “Pokoknya P’Pluem masuk dulu saja.”</p><p>Pluem terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan, sayangnya kini benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya. Chimon membalas lambaian tangan itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya sendiri. Selain orang tuanya yang sulit dipercaya, untung saja Chimon juga punya Pluem yang selalu berhasil menyelamatkannya dari ambang kegilaan.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sebenarnya Chimon tidak suka melontarkan kata ‘gila’ semudah itu. Kata yang begitu ekstrem, penuh cipratan warna yang diaduk tanpa seni, padahal rasa-rasanya dia masih normal: dia tahu batasan mana yang baik dan buruk, dia bisa membedakan kenyataan dan mimpi, dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan kelima inderanya dengan baik. Akan tetapi, gurunya sering memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dan berkata ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. </p><p>Chimon meletakkan kapur di wadahnya dan berjalan kembali ke bangku, beberapa anak yang dilewatinya antara memutar bola mata atau mendengus sarat penghinaan. Sungguh menyebalkan, tapi Chimon senantiasa mengingat petuah Off Jumpol yang Agung: menguasai matematika tidak menjamin hidupmu tentram; kalau ada tong air yang mendadak bocor, yang harus kau ketahui adalah kontak tukang reparasi, bukan percepatan air yang keluar. Itu masuk akal. Kebetulan Chimon berniat masuk ke program seni rupa saat SMA nanti. Dia tidak tahu seberapa banyak pelajaran hitungan yang bakal ditemuinya, tapi dia yakin tidak banyak.</p><p>Pelajaran matematika membuat waktu seolah-olah dicemplungkan ke dalam api neraka, kemudian, mumpung masih panas, diulur sepanjang mungkin. Chimon tidak memahami aljabar, tidak sedikit pun, bahkan dengan bantuan Pluem. Dan karena kedua orang tuanya tidak menuntut agar dia paham, dia tidak terlalu merisaukannya pula. Satu-satunya yang perlu dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan ujian kemudian naik kelas. </p><p>Bel berdering ketika Chimon baru mengerjakan enam dari lima belas soal. Guru matematikanya mempersilakan semua anak untuk pulang, kecuali Chimon. Buku tugasnya direbut begitu saja, menyebabkan satu coretan panjang dari pensil Chimon yang masih teracung. Dia mendongak memandangi pria itu membaca sekilas, lalu meletakkan kembali bukunya sambil mendesah.</p><p>“Wachirawit, Bapak tidak yakin bisa memberikan dispensasi terus-menerus padamu seperti ini. Anak-anak yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai dan bahkan melampaui batas kompetensi, tapi kau justru bermalas-malasan.”</p><p>“Saya tidak bermalas-malasan,” kata Chimon. </p><p>“Ya, itu pula yang dikatakan ayahmu.”</p><p>“Itu papa saya, dan karena memang demikian kenyataannya.” Chimon membuka telapak tangannya, menunjukkan buku tugasnya. “Dari tadi saya mencoba mengerjakan soal dengan tekun, tapi terlalu sulit.”</p><p>Pria itu mendesah lagi seolah mengasihani diri sendiri karena harus berbicara dengan tembok. “Kalau teman-temanmu bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh menit, harusnya kau juga, Wachirawit. Tingkat kesulitan soal ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang harus dihadapi teman dan kakak kelasmu di kelas olimpiade.”</p><p>Kenapa kelas olimpiade harus disertakan? Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan.</p><p>“Tapi saya bukan teman-teman saya—”</p><p>“Memang bukan, tapi kau bisa setidaknya mencoba.”</p><p>Chimon terperangah. Apakah di sepanjang pelajaran tadi dia terlihat seperti berputar-putar di belakang kelas dan menerbangkan pesawat kertas? Sejak dipanggil hanya untuk dipermalukan di depan kelas, Chimon duduk di bangkunya layaknya anak baik, berusaha mengerjakan meski aslinya tidak mengerti. Teman sebangkunya pura-pura tidak dengar saat dia meminta bantuan dan menggunakan ponsel untuk mencari tahu juga tidak diperbolehkan. Selama dua jam pelajaran, dia berusaha menghibur diri dengan mengingat-ingat perhatian orang-orang terdekatnya. Jadi kenapa sekarang …</p><p><em>Tarik napas, Chi. Tenangkan dirimu</em>. Chimon mengingat perkataan Gun, biasanya sambil memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. <em>Kau lebih daripada sekadar huruf dan angka. Selalu lebih daripada itu</em>.</p><p>“Saya pasti akan menyelesaikan ini,” kata Chimon, “sebelum hari ini berakhir. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan saya letakkan di meja Bapak.”</p><p>Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan gurunya, tapi mustahil Chimon mengiakan tuntutan implisit tersebut. Pria itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Chimon bergumul sendirian dengan perasaan inferior yang sudah disebarkannya secara sembrono di seisi kelas.</p><p>Chimon mengeluarkan ponsel dari kolong meja, mengirim pesan suara, “Ayah pulang duluan saja, aku masih harus mengerjakan matematika.”</p><p>Jawaban dari Gun nyaris seketika. “Biasanya kau diperbolehkan melanjutkan di rumah. Ayah masih menunggu di depan.”</p><p>“Tidak tahu,” gumam Chimon, tapi itu tidak akan menenangkan Gun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk jujur. “Sepertinya guruku semakin tidak sabar. Aku telanjur janji untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum pintu-pintu dikunci.”</p><p>“Biar Ayah bicara padanya.”</p><p>Chimon serta-merta menelepon Gun. “Tidak perlu! Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini.”</p><p>“Kau bisa, Chi, dengan kecepatanmu sendiri,” sahut Gun membenarkan. “Kita kan sudah bernegoisasi dengan pihak sekolah. Kalau mereka tidak punya fasilitator khusus untukmu, itu tidak masalah, selama mereka mau menyediakan waktu yang cukup.”</p><p>“Aku pasti bisa, Ayah,” erang Chimon. “Aku juga akan meminta bantuan P’Pluem, siapa tahu dia ada waktu luang …”</p><p>“Baiklah,” kata Gun. “Tapi Ayah tetap menunggu di depan sekolahmu. Kalau gurumu berulah lagi, Ayah tidak akan sungkan-sungkan membawa Henckels ke ruang guru.”</p><p>Chimon berjengit membayangkan Gun benar-benar membawa koleksi pisau yang biasa hanya digunakan di dapur restoran mereka ke ruang guru. Semakin mengerikan karena bisa saja Gun tidak sepenuhnya bercanda. “Woah, tidak usah ada pertumpahan darah.”</p><p>“Lebih baik begitu. Nah, sekarang kerjakan tugasmu dengan tekun, Chi. Nanti Ayah bawakan Krispy Kreme buatmu dan Pluem.”</p><p>Chimon menutup telepon, kemudian membereskan buku-buku dan mengepitnya di bawah ketiak. Dia tidak tahu apakah Pluem sebenarnya punya waktu atau tidak, jadi dia akan mengecek sendiri ke sana. Melewati koridor-koridor yang masih ramai oleh anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler atau sekadar nongkrong, akhirnya dia tiba di depan ruang persiapan biologi. Sejauh matanya dapat mengintip, selusin anak yang duduk secara menggerombol di dalamnya tampak sedang menyeriusi sesuatu.</p><p>Lalu, seperti bisa merasakan kehadirannya, Pluem memutar kepala. Otomatis Chimon mengangkat sebelah tangan, tersenyum canggung, apalagi karena semua anak ikut menoleh ketika Pluem bergegas berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil ke pintu.</p><p>“Hei, Mon,” kata Pluem, pintu yang dibukanya menyemburkan udara dingin yang berbau sedikit apak, sebagaimana ruang persiapan biologi pada umumnya. “Kenapa? Ada yang perlu kubantu?”</p><p>“Kalau P’Pluem sedang sibuk, sih, tidak ada.”</p><p>“Berarti sebenarnya ada, kan?” sahut Pluem, membuat Chimon terdiam sejenak untuk memprosesnya. Senyum Pluem terkembang. Dia melangkah keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya. “Kenapa? Ayo katakan saja. Aku tidak sibuk, kok.”</p><p>Tanpa suara Chimon mengulurkan buku matematika. “Maaf, aku tahu percuma saja mengajariku matematika karena toh aku tidak pernah paham, tapi …”</p><p>“Jangan bicara begitu, tidak ada yang percuma tentang belajar.” Pluem meraih bukunya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya menggunakan tangan yang lain. “Kau mau belajar di mana?”</p><p>“Um, di kelasku?”</p><p>“Oke, biar aku izin sebentar.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chimon, Pluem segera masuk lagi, sekilas berseru pada teman-temannya kalau dia ada urusan di luar—dan segera dijawab dengan siulan serta sorak sorai. Dia masih cengengesan ketika menutup pintu, kedua telinganya merah padam.</p><p>“Ayo.”</p><p>“Sori, aku pasti mengganggu P’Pluem,” kata Chimon setelah mereka meninggalkan selasar utama yang ramai dan berbelok ke cabang koridor area kelas delapan yang jauh lebih lengang. “Padahal P’Pluem sudah bilang mulai sekarang bakal lebih sibuk.”</p><p>“Hmm, memang benar, tapi kami hanya sedang membaca, kok. Tutor kami juga masih keluar, jadi,” Pluem mengangkat bahu.</p><p>“Menyenangkan, ya, bisa membaca bersama-sama,” gumam Chimon. Pluem memukul pundaknya ringan.</p><p>“Hei, kita juga sering membaca bersama.”</p><p>“Maksudnya P’Pluem yang membaca dan aku mendengarkan?” Lantas Chimon tersenyum saat Pluem membenarkan  dengan berapi-api. Mereka tiba di kelas Chimon yang kosong melompong. Pluem sudah hafal letak bangkunya, jadi dia membiarkan kakak kelasnya berjalan mendahului lalu meletakkan buku di mejanya.</p><p>Pluem segera memasang mode bekerja. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga anggota kelas olimpiade itu memecahkan permasalahan matematika kelas delapan reguler, kemudian menemukan cara untuk menjelaskannya. Pada dasarnya Chimon masih tidak paham bagaimana rangkaian x itu secara ajaib bisa menjadi sebuah angka; dia sekadar membiarkan Pluem membimbingnya selangkah demi selangkah.</p><p>“Lihat, kan? Kau bisa, Mon.” Pluem memujinya, padahal yang baru saja dijawab Chimon hanya delapan dibagi dua. “Kalau begini, lama-lama kau bisa mengerjakan tanpa perlu bantuanku.”</p><p>“Aku tidak yakin soal itu.” Chimon berhenti menulis, menyadari sesuatu. “Entah siapa yang bakal mengajariku kalau aku sudah kelas sembilan dan P’Pluem masuk SMA.”</p><p>“Hei, kenapa mendadak sendu begini? Aku kan hanya melanjutkan ke sebelah. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, aku tinggal lompat pagar,” kekeh Pluem. “Masalahnya baru ketika aku sudah kuliah dan kau kelas dua belas. Aku tidak yakin orang asing diperbolehkan masuk, bahkan meskipun aku alumni.”</p><p>“P’Pluem tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu,” kata Chimon. “Aku tidak melanjutkan SMA di sini.”</p><p>Senyum Pluem mengendur. “Kenapa?”</p><p>Chimon menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan kikuk. Ini memang baru wacana, ayah dan papanya membahas soal ini satu atau dua kali saja secara sambil lalu ketika mereka makan malam. Tetapi Chimon bersemangat saat mendengarnya, menyadari dia punya kesempatan yang dibukakan lebar-lebar tanpa tersandung huruf dan angka beserta kombinasinya.</p><p>“Aku … akan melanjutkan sekolah internasional.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Mereka punya program seni, mereka juga menyediakan fasilitator untuk anak disleksia.” Chimon mempelajari ekspresi wajah Pluem, yang semakin muram, seakan-akan yang barusan diceritakannya adalah kisah sedih. “P’Pluem tidak apa-apa?”</p><p>“Apa? Aku baik-baik saja.” Dengan cepat senyum Pluem kembali. “Yah, itu bagus. Aku iri karena kau sudah tahu betul apa yang kau inginkan di masa depan.”</p><p>“Kupikir P’Pluem yang lebih membikin iri dilihat dari aspek mana pun. Pintar, baik hati, tampan ...”</p><p>Pluem mengerling jahil. “Jadi menurutmu aku ini tampan?”</p><p>“Tidak, itu hanya perumpamaan!” seru Chimon sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan di udara. Pluem tertawa.</p><p>“Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kurang sedikit lagi.”</p><p>Chimon tahu ayahnya sudah menunggu, begitu pula dengan tutor Pluem, tapi dia benar-benar berharap mereka berdua bisa duduk selamanya di sini, dalam kelasnya yang menjadi temaram seiring matahari terbenam perlahan-lahan di luar jendela.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mungkin sebelumnya aku harus minta maaf. My mind is not in good condition lately dan aku nulis ini supaya aku bisa ... entahlah, menata pikiran, mungkin? Kalau semisal kelewat childish atau semacamnya please do tell me supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya di chapter berikutnya 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalau saja tidak melihat dua bus sudah menggeram di bagian depan sekolahnya ketika dia datang pagi itu, Chimon pasti sudah lupa sekarang adalah hari para peserta olimpiade berangkat. Dia mengintip ke pintu bus yang terbuka, tapi tidak seorang pun yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar situ dikenalnya. Jadi, dia melipir ke tempat yang tak lagi terjamah derum mesin bus dan membuka Line, bersiap membuat pesan suara.</p><p>“P’Pluem …”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Chimon terlompat dan otomatis berbalik. Pemuda yang baru dibicarakannya itu telah berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan jaket almamater serta mencangklong tali ransel di sebelah pundak. Mungkin karena gaya rambutnya berubah (meski Chimon tidak yakin bagian mana yang berubah), mungkin juga karena Pluem tampak begitu bersemangat, dia menjadi terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya.</p><p>“Kenapa? Perlu bantuan?”</p><p>“Oh, bukan.” Chimon mencengir sambil mengantongi ponsel. “Tadinya ingin memberi semangat dan mendoakanmu, tapi karena P’Pluem muncul …”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, kirim saja. Biar bisa kudengarkan sewaktu di bus nanti,” seloroh Pluem, tapi matanya berbinar-binar. Chimon menggeleng, mengulum senyum.</p><p>“Bakal kukirim kalau P’Pluem sudah berangkat.”</p><p>“Yang namanya doa itu selalu diberikan sebelum berangkat, Mon.” Pluem meraih sebelah lengan Chimon, mengguncang-guncangkannya. “Ayolah. Ya, ya, ya?”</p><p>Chimon memutar bola mata, tapi tetap merogoh ponsel dari saku dan membuka Line. “P’Pluem,” katanya, tidak bisa menahan tawa karena penerima pesan berada tepat di depannya, “semoga beruntung. Kau genius, jadi aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengalahkan anak dari seluruh Asia Tenggara. Jadi, um, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku mendoakanmu dari sini.”</p><p>Pesan itu terkirim. Pluem meraih ponsel dari saku jaket, senyumnya semakin lebar. Dia membalas pesan itu dengan berkata, “Terima kasih. Kalau aku menang, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu.”</p><p>Chimon mengabaikan getaran notifikasi dari ponsel di genggamannya. “P’Pluem mau bilang apa?”</p><p>“Nanti saja, kalau aku menang.”</p><p>“Berarti kalau P’Pluem kalah, aku tidak akan bisa mendengarnya?”</p><p>Pluem menggeleng, senyumnya jahil. “Tidak.”</p><p>“Apa-apaan dengan itu!”</p><p>Pluem tertawa sambil berjalan mundur menghindari ayunan tangan Chimon. “Kau tetap bakal mendengarnya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin saat aku lulus?”</p><p>Chimon tidak bisa membayangkan suatu pemberitahuan yang bisa diulur begitu panjang sampai setengah tahun lagi, tapi mustahil dia memaksa Pluem. “Oke, akan kutunggu,” gerutunya.</p><p>Pluem mengacak rambut Chimon, kemudian dengan lembut menyatukan dahi mereka. “Doakan aku, ya.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Chi.” Gun celingukan sebentar di ambang pintu patio sampai menemukan pemuda itu tenggelam di balik bingkai kanvas. “Ayah tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam. Ada acara besar di restoran, semua anggota tim harus lengkap. Nanti minta Papa, ya?”</p><p>“Mending kami pesan-antar saja. Aku sudah muak makan telur ceplok,” kata Chimon tanpa mendongak dari pensil yang sedang ditajamkan. Gun mendatanginya, lalu menyisir rambut Chimon ke belakang menggunakan jemari tangan.</p><p>“Begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bukan makanan cepat saji, oke?”</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>Gun sedikit menengadahkan kepala Chimon, mencermati setiap jengkal wajahnya. “Apa ini? Kenapa kau murung begini? Tidak enak badan?”</p><p>“Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah,” erang Chimon sambil mengesampingkan tangan Gun dari kepalanya. “Aku hanya sedang berpikir. P’Pluem tidak bisa dihubungi selama dua hari terakhir. Memangnya di Singapura tidak ada WiFi?”</p><p>“Oh, soal Pluem? Biar Ayah telepon orang tuanya—”</p><p>“Jangaan.” Chimon memegangi bagian belakang pakaian Gun, mencegahnya pergi mengambil ponsel. Ketika Gun berhenti, barulah Chimon memeluk perutnya. “Siapa tahu di Singapura memang tidak ada WiFi, atau dia yang terlalu sibuk. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya ketika harusnya dia belajar.”</p><p>“Ayah tidak akan mengganggu Pluem, Nak,” kata Gun sambil melepaskan tangan Chimon dari perutnya. “Tapi orang tuanya.”</p><p>Chimon melonjak berdiri, menyebabkan kotak peralatan yang berada di pangkuannya berjatuhan, tetapi Gun sudah melenggang masuk, bayang-bayangnya tampak berkelebat di balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan patio dan ruang keluarga. Chimon menghela napas dan memunguti kuas, pensil, serta tube-tube cat yang bertebaran di seputar dudukan kanvas. Kalau sudah punya kemauan, Gun Atthaphan tidak akan terhentikan, tapi alasan lain Chimon tidak mengejarnya adalah karena dia juga penasaran.</p><p>Selama hari pertama dan kedua, Pluem masih kerap mengirimkan pesan suara, malah memberikan liputan langsung ketika <em>gala dinner</em> di malam pertama. Kemudian, seolah-olah perjalanan Pluem telah memasuki garis isolasi, semua jenis komunikasinya dengan Chimon mendadak terpenggal. Satu-satunya alasan Chimon tidak berpikir dia sudah tenggelam di Selat Malaka adalah karena peserta olimpiade lainnya masih rajin mengunggah foto di Instagram.</p><p>“Chimon.” Sekarang Off yang mengusik lamunan Chimon, kunci mobil diputar-putar di ruas telunjuk. “Ayo kita cari makan malam sekarang. Papii harus mengumpulkan penilaian mahasiswa sebelum pukul delapan malam.”</p><p>Chimon mengerang lagi. “Kenapa tidak pesan antar saja, sih? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh kanvas sama sekali.”</p><p>“Kau bisa menggambar sepuasnya nanti, ayo berangkat sekarang. Hap hap.” Off menggiring Chimon meninggalkan patio dan segera memasukkannya ke mobil. Sekilas tadi, saat melewati ruang keluarga, Chimon melihat Gun masih bertelepon dengan seseorang dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu ayah Pluem. Sekarang dia tidak akan mendengar jawabannya karena Gun pasti sudah berada di restoran ketika dia pulang nanti.</p><p>“Mau mampir <em>pâtisserie</em> Pluem setelah makan?” tanya Off sesudah memundurkan mobil dari garasi dan mulai melajukannya meninggalkan area perumahan mereka. “Papii dengar dia ikut olimpiade, ya? Benar-benar cemerlang anak itu, diberi makan apa oleh orang tuanya? Strudel?”</p><p>“P’Pluem sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan manis,” gumam Chimon, tanpa tujuan menekan tombol utama ponselnya. Tentu saja tidak ada notifikasi dari Pluem.</p><p>“Oh ya?” Off berpikir-pikir sebentar. “Mungkin harusnya kita bertukar keluarga saja, ya, Mon? Kau kan suka makanan manis ...”</p><p>“Apa-apaan, sih!” seru Chimon horor. Terlepas dari usianya yang sudah empat belas tahun, terlalu tua untuk termakan tipuan ‘kau bukan anak kami’ yang klasik itu, dia tetap merasa waswas, terutama karena tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Off Jumpol. Untungnya Off hanya tergelak setelahnya.</p><p>“Bercanda, mana mungkin Papii mau menukarkan anak ayam menggemaskan ini dengan yang lain.” Off meraih ke samping untuk mencubit pipinya, tapi Chimon lebih cepat mengelak. Sisa perjalanan mereka diisi oleh canda tawa yang membuat kemacetan tak terasa membosankan lagi.</p><p>Ketika mereka menyelesaikan santap malam yang terlalu awal itu, senja baru saja turun. Langit keunguan yang memayungi lanskap kota membuat Chimon mau tidak mau kembali memikirkan Pluem. Ada perbedaan satu jam dengan Singapura, berarti sekarang pukul tujuh di sana. Sudah waktunya makan malam, bukan begitu? Chimon mengecek ponsel lagi saat berjalan ke mobil, alhasil menabrak tepian pintu yang sudah dibukakan Off.</p><p>Off buru-buru menggosok pelipis Chimon yang menjadi kemerahan, kemudian mendorongnya agar segera duduk dan bergegas memakaikan sabuk pengamannya seolah-olah benturan itu telah mengembalikannya menjadi bayi. Chimon menggerutu malu sambil menutup pintu.</p><p>“Kita jadi pergi ke toko P’Pluem, kan?” tanya Chimon, sengaja menunggu hingga mereka mendekati persimpangan yang akan menjadi penentu tujuan akhir, tidak ingin kedengaran terlalu berharap.</p><p>“Tentu saja,” jawab Off, memilih lajur ke kiri dan membuat Chimon menghela napas lega. “Kau mau beli apa, sih? Kalau soal P’Pluem, dia sehat-sehat saja, Ayah tadi sudah menelepon ayahnya.”</p><p>Chimon menoleh cepat. “Kenapa Papii tidak bilang dari tadi?”</p><p>Off balas menatapnya kaget. “Jadi yang kau cari itu P’Pluem? Papii pikir kau memang kepingin makan pastri.”</p><p>“Astaga.” Chimon merunduk ke depan, mengusap wajahnya menggunakan dua tangan.</p><p>“Jadi bagaimana? Kita putar balik?”</p><p>“Tidak perlu,” desah Chimon sembari menegakkan badannya lagi. Baguslah kalau Pluem baik-baik saja, itu yang terpenting, tetapi kelegaan itu sekaligus melubangi hati Chimon dengan kekecewaan yang tidak terjelaskan. Chimon menggigiti bibir, lalu menoleh lagi. “Apa ayah P’Pluem cerita kalau ponselnya rusak atau semacamnya?”</p><p>“Sejauh yang kuketahui, tidak ada berita seperti itu,” sahut Off, melesakkan jantung Chimon lebih jauh. “Ada apa denganmu? Dicampakkan oleh P’Pluem?”</p><p>Off kemudian tertawa, tapi Chimon menjatuhkan kepala ke depan. ‘Dicampakkan’ kedengaran terlalu kejam untuk pemuda yang lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian seperti Pluem, tapi rasanya memang begitu. Chimon merasa menjadi seekor anak anjing yang baru sadar sudah ditinggal di dekat tiang listrik.</p><p>Mereka tiba di <em>pâtisserie</em> milik keluarga Pluem tidak lama setelahnya. Meja pajangan di bagian depan sudah kosong dan hanya ada seorang pengunjung yang memilih-milih pastri dari etalase. Di balik meja kasir, ayah Pluem sedang menginput data hari ini. Tampaknya sebentar lagi toko akan tutup.</p><p>“Lihat siapa yang datang lagi, New,” Off mengumumkan kehadirannya dengan jemawa, menyebabkan satu-satunya pengunjung itu agak melompat kaget. New menurunkan masker, tersenyum tapi tidak terlihat terlalu terkesan dengannya.</p><p>“Tadi Nong Gun menelepon, sekarang kau yang datang. Keluargamu sangat suka menggangguku, ya?”</p><p>“Yang penting kami membantu penjualanmu, bukan begitu?” Off menyandarkan satu lengan di meja konter dan mengangguk ke arah Chimon, menyuruhnya memilih. “Bagaimana kabar Pluem di Singapura? Oke-oke saja?”</p><p>“Nong Gun juga menanyaiku hal yang sama. Kenapa kalian ingin tahu?”</p><p>“Karena kami menyayangi anakmu. Kau tahu kan istilah ‘anakmu anakku juga’?”</p><p>“Tidak, kau mengarangnya.”</p><p>Chimon malu sendiri menyimak pembicaraan ayahnya, untung saja Pluem tidak ada di sini untuk menyaksikannya. Dia melongok ke balik pundak si pengunjung, bersyukur karena masih ada sepotong <em>mille-feuille</em>.</p><p>“Permisi,” kata pengunjung itu sambil sedikit mengangkat tangannya, “aku mau beli satu set makaron dan tiga <em>creme brulle, </em>tolong.”</p><p>New mengambilkan kotak karton kemudian mengisi sesuai permintaan. “Ada lagi?”</p><p>Namun, pengunjung itu justru memandangi wajah New lekat-lekat. “Apa Anda selalu tidak menghargai pelanggan seperti ini?”</p><p>Chimon membelalakkan mata ke arah tengkuk pengunjung di depannya; baik Off maupun New juga terkejut mendengar celetukan di luar dugaan tersebut. New memiringkan kepala, kelihatan hampir memutar bola mata.</p><p>“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”</p><p>“Yah, Anda tidak memberikan rekomendasi padaku ketika aku kebingungan memilih dan malah mengobrol dengan teman Anda.”</p><p>Off mendengus keras-keras, tapi hanya tersenyum saat pemuda itu menoleh. “Lanjutkan, Nak. Silakan.”</p><p>“Anda juga sebaiknya memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi. Ini tempat bisnis, kenapa Anda malah membicarakan sesuatu yang personal?”</p><p>“Sesuatu yang personal!” Off melemparkan kepala ke belakang, mulai terpingkal-pingkal. Chimon bisa merasakan kemarahan merambati leher kemudian pelipis pemuda di depannya, jadi dia mencolek pundaknya lembut.</p><p>“Maaf, papaku memang begitu,” bisiknya, tersenyum ketika ucapannya dibalas dengan kerutan kening. “Segera selesaikan pembelianmu, oke? Aku juga mau memilih.”</p><p>Semula Chimon menyangka pemuda itu bakal menyemprotnya, tetapi, secara mengejutkan, dia mengangguk. “Sudah selesai. Tolong hitung semuanya.”</p><p>“Tidak usah repot-repot, New. Biar aku yang bayar belanja anak muda ini,” engah Off sambil menyeka air mata saat New mulai menghunjamkan telunjuk ke tombol-tombol mesin kasir. “Sekalian jadi satu dengan punya Chimon.”</p><p>“Anda pikir aku bisa dibungkam dengan uang, bukan begitu?” tukas si pemuda sambil memutar tumit ke arah Off. “Asal Anda tahu saja, aku tidak akan berhenti mengingatkan orang-orang yang berbuat kurang tepat dan <em>ini</em>,” dia menuding New, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, “tidak mengubah penilaianku tentang Anda.”</p><p>“Silakan ambil kudapanmu, anak muda,” kata New, meletakkan kotak karton yang sudah tersegel rapi di atas etalase. Dia memberikan senyum sakarin saat si pemuda mengambilnya. “Segera pulang, ya. Jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur.”</p><p>Off dan New tertawa bersama, menyebabkan pemuda itu melengos lantas berjalan keluar dengan langkah mengentak. Merasakan separuh tanggung jawab atas tingkah papanya, Chimon bergegas membuntutinya keluar.</p><p>“Hei, maaf soal papaku,” kata Chimon. Pemuda itu memasukkan kotak ke kantong belanja lalu menggantungkannya ke setang sepeda, tidak menunjukkan tanda hendak mendengarkannya, membuat Chimon sedikit panik. “Dia memang sedikit, um, apa istilahnya, slengekan. Tapi dia baik, kok. Dia papa terbaik yang bisa kumiliki.”</p><p>Pemuda itu mengancingkan tali helm, kemudian mendesah. “Kau tahu apa masalahnya pada orang-orang kita? Terlalu mudah memaafkan. Slengekan, tapi berhati baik. Sering abai, tapi lemah lembut. Lama-lama kau menganggap orang yang suka main tangan sebagai bentuk perhatian dan tahu-tahu terkena <em>Stockholm syndrome</em>.”</p><p>“Stock—apa?”</p><p>Sekali lagi pemuda itu mendesah, satu tangannya diletakkan di pundak Chimon. Ada lesung pipi yang melesak ketika dia merapatkan bibir prihatin. “Sob, coba ingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali papamu menyindir. Itu bukan lelucon, itu manipulasi agar kau hancur dari dalam dan meragukan nilai kebenaran milikmu sendiri.”</p><p>Chimon merasa pemuda ini kelewat pintar sampai-sampai terjerumus dalam miskonsepsi, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membiarkannya pergi mengayuh sepeda dan meninggalkan kawah sinar dari plang depan <em>pâtisserie</em> menuju keremangan senja di luar sana.</p><p>“Mon?” seru Off. “Kau pilih yang mana? Papii tidak mau hanya mentraktir begundal sok tahu itu dan bukan anak Papii sendiri.”</p><p>Mustahil Off mencoba menghancurkannya dari dalam—jika ada yang berusaha dihancurkan papanya, itu adalah inferioritas serta keraguan yang kadangkala membayangi Chimon. Akan tetapi, selama Chimon melangkah masuk, dia mulai berpikir-pikir mengenai Pluem Purim, serta ‘sering abai, tapi lemah-lembut’ yang dibicarakan pemuda tadi.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tidak juga, sih. Ini baru pertama kali Pluem abai.</p><p>Chimon menggigit bibir, membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri di atas kanvas. Selama ini Pluem terlambat membalas pesannya dengan alasan yang amat logis: ketiduran, belajar untuk ujian, mengerjakan tugas. Itu pun sangat jarang terjadi. Justru sepertinya Chimon yang sering mengulur-ulur waktu, sebab dia tidak mau dianggap terlalu bersamangat menanggapi pesan Pluem. Lagi pula, untuk mendengarkan pesan suara dari Pluem perlu persiapan mental tersendiri—kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Chimon terkena serangan jantung.</p><p>Tiba-tiba ujung arang pensilnya patah, menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Chimon sedikit memundurkan badan untuk melihat hasil sketsanya secara keseluruhan. Itu wajah Pluem, setiap lekuk dan tonjol yang sudah teramat dihafalnya, bahkan hingga ke arah rambutnya tersisir. Matanya yang sendu dan teduh sedang melihat ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tempat yang tidak bisa dijamah oleh Chimon. Berlama-lama dia memandang sketsa buatannya sendiri, mencoba mendapatkan jawaban, tapi tidak menemukan satu pun.</p><p>Chimon menghela napas dan meraih ponsel dari lantai. Dia tidak mau kebaikan hati Pluem berujung dengan ‘tapi’, itu meninggalkan kesan yang tidak enak di lidahnya, seperti satu corengan noda yang tidak bisa dihapus. Setelah memantapkan diri untuk terakhir kalinya, Chimon menekan ikon berbentuk telepon.</p><p>Nada tunggu berdenting di antara malam yang diselimuti hening, kecuali untuk desir rerumputan dan desau dedaunan pohon di pekarangan. Chimon memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri, sedikit membungkuk di kursinya untuk bertahan dari angin yang bergolak di sekitarnya. Tidak biasanya malam terasa sedingin ini. Apakah mungkin Semesta mencoba memberitahunya sesuatu ...</p><p>Tiga bulatan yang keluar-masuk layarnya itu digantikan dengan penanda durasi. Cepat-cepat Chimon mengangkat ponsel ke samping telinga. “P’Pluem?”</p><p>“Chimon,” kata Pluem. Berkebalikan dari Chimon yang ditemani oleh bisik-bisik tanaman kesayangan papanya, latar belakang Pluem begitu senyap, membuatnya bisa mendengar helaan napas pemuda itu sebelum melanjutkan, “Kebetulan sekali, aku juga berniat meneleponmu.”</p><p>“Sungguh?”</p><p>“Mm, sekarang seluruh rangkaian acara sudah selesai. Kami tinggal mengikuti upacara penutupan besok, lalu pulang.” Terdengar gemerisik seprai. “Semua ini melelahkan, Mon.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu P’Pluem tidur saja. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas di sana, kan?”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>Tidak biasanya Pluem terdengar lesu. “Kau baik-baik saja, P’Pluem?”</p><p>“Mon, maafkan aku,” kata Pluem. “Kau mau menunggu sampai aku lulus, kan?”</p><p>Selama satu atau dua detik, Chimon tidak memahami makna kata-kata Pluem, kemudian dia mengingat pertukaran pesan suara mereka di halaman depan sekolah. “Oh,” gumamnya. “Tidak usah pikirkan itu dulu. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, P’Pluem. Istirahatlah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meski tidak membawa pulang satu medali pun, tetap saja mereka disambut selayaknya pahlawan. Semua guru memanfaatkan momen kepulangan satu persen anak spesial itu untuk menyindir habis-habisan sembilan puluh sembilan persen sisanya agar lebih bersemangat belajar. Terhitung sudah dua minggu setelah itu dan para guru belum bosan mengungkit hal yang sama. Pada tahap ini, Chimon berpikir guru-gurunya sekadar ingin mempermalukan murid.</p><p>“Kau mengerti, kan, Mon?”</p><p>Chimon mendongak dari bacaannya, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Setidak-tidaknya, berakhirnya olimpiade juga berarti Pluem bisa kembali membimbingnya belajar selangkah demi selangkah dengan suara yang menenangkan itu. Meski durasi pertemuan mereka tidak bisa lama-lama seperti sebelumnya—bagaimanapun, Pluem sudah kelas sembilan dan dia harus mengikuti berbagai pelajaran tambahan—tetapi Chimon cukup bahagia mereka bisa duduk berhadapan lagi.</p><p>“Aku tahu kau pintar.” Pluem mengacak-acak rambut Chimon, lantas menutup buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. “Ujian ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya buatmu. Selama kau tidak terburu-buru, kau pasti bisa mengerjakan semua soal.”</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah buru-buru,” sahut Chimon, menerima tumpukan buku yang sudah dirapikan Pluem untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. “Orang tuaku juga tidak memaksaku menguasai semua materi. Selama aku tidak memukul anak orang, mereka oke-oke saja dengan nilai pelajaranku.”</p><p>Pluem terkekeh. “Benar-benar orang tua idaman.”</p><p>Chimon mencengir lebar. Dia setuju. Meski orang tuanya bukan manusia paling ideal, dia tidak akan mau menukarkan ayah dan papanya dengan siapa pun,</p><p>Sesudah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria. Pluem bilang ini adalah hari langka ketika tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi dia ingin segera pulang dan menyelesaikan komik yang sudah lama dibelinya tapi tidak pernah sempat dibaca. Senang rasanya mendengarkan Pluem bercerita penuh semangat tentang plot cerita aksi tersebut, jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang dia membacakan buku pelajaran. Chimon semakin tidak sabar untuk masuk ke program seni di SMA. Mungkin dia tidak membuat komik, tapi dia pasti bisa membuat Pluem takjub dengan hasil karyanya.</p><p>Mobil Gun sudah menunggu di luar gerbang, pemiliknya sedang mengunyah roti isi di bangku kemudi ketika melihat kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan. “Hei, Pluem,” kata Gun sembari menurunkan jendela. Pluem memberi salam. “Ayo naiklah. Akan kuantar pulang.”</p><p>“Er, tapi ...”</p><p>“Tidak perlu sungkan. Kau yang paling tahu rumah kita searah.”</p><p>Pluem meringis kecil, lalu mengangguk, menyebabkan Chimon bersorak senang. Mereka sering pulang bersama ketika masih SD, antara Pluem yang menumpang atau sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, ritual itu berhenti dengan sendirinya sejak Pluem masuk SMP dan mereka punya jadwal yang berbeda.</p><p>Gun melahap sisa rotinya, kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil. Sekilas dia melirik spion tengah. “Bagaimana Singapura, Pluem? Jalan-jalan ke mana saja?”</p><p>“Um, begitu-begitu saja,” jawab Pluem ragu. “Sebenarnya aku tidak enak badan di hari terakhir, jadi tidak bisa mengikuti tur.”</p><p>Chimon menoleh terkejut, sedangkan Gun spontan berujar, “Anak malang.”</p><p>“Tapi bukan masalah, tahun kemarin kami juga liburan ke sana,” Pluem menambahkan cepat-cepat, lalu mencengir ke arah Chimon. “Waktu aku membawakan tumbler untukmu, ingat? Yang gambarnya kucing.”</p><p>“Oh, ya. Aku ingat.” Faktanya, sampai sekarang Chimon masih menggunakan tumbler itu jika ingin membawa minuman hangat ke patio untuk menemaninya melukis. Chimon juga ingat Pluem memiliki tumbler yang sama meski warna yang berbeda, dan hendak bertanya apakah pemuda itu masih menyimpannya, tapi Gun mendahuluinya berbicara.</p><p>“Pluem, kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk mempersiapkan ujian, kau boleh bawa Chimon jalan-jalan ke Singapura.”</p><p> “Hah?” Chimon tidak yakin yang berseru itu dirinya atau Pluem, atau justru mereka berdua. Dia menoleh pada Pluem yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu kembali ke bagian belakang kepala ayahnya. “Ayah bicara apa, sih?”</p><p>“Hari libur Ayah dan Papa sulit untuk disamakan, tapi kalian berdua punya masa liburan yang sama. Ayah kasihan juga lihat Chimon tidak pernah jalan-jalan.” Gun melirik Pluem lagi lewat spion. “Ya, kan, Pluem? Berapa umurmu? Setahuku, kalau sudah enam belas tahun, kau boleh pergi ke luar negeri sendirian.”</p><p>“L-lima belas tahun,” jawab Pluem, wajahnya merah padam.</p><p>“Tinggal menunggu setahun. Bukan masalah, kan, Chi?”</p><p>“Ayah benar-benar tidak suka liburan denganku, ya?” sahut Chimon tidak percaya. “Lagi pula, kenapa tiba-tiba bahas liburan? Minggu depan aku ujian akhir semester. itu jauh lebih penting.”</p><p>“Yang penting nilaimu cukup, Ayah tidak khawatir, kok.” Gun tertawa.</p><p>Chimon mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi sambil memberengut. Dia yakin satu-satunya alasan Gun mencetuskan hal itu adalah karena sudah punya rencana liburan berdua saja dengan Off. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ditumbalkan pada orang lain.</p><p>Akan tetapi, mau tidak mau Chimon membayangkan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Pluem. Itu ... yah, bisa dipastikan itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Pluem tahu banyak hal dan pintar berbahasa Inggris. Walaupun tersesat di antah-berantah, Chimon sulit membayangkan dirinya bakal merasa khawatir karena Pluem pasti menemukan jalan keluar.</p><p>“Aku tidak keberatan, pasti seru pergi bersama P’Pluem,” cetusnya setelah berpikir-pikir, kemudian menoleh. Kedua alisnya serta-merta terangkat naik. “Wajah P’Pluem merah sekali, seperti kepiting rebus. P’Pluem baik-baik saja?”</p><p>“Aku baik, tidak ada masalah,” sahut Pluem cepat, sedikit terbata. Chimon sulit percaya, tapi tetap mengangguk. Mungki Pluem hanya kepanasan; Gun punya kebijakan untuk menjaga suhu dalam mobil tetap suam-suam kuku.</p><p>Gun menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko pastri keluarga Pluem, lalu menoleh ke belakang sementara Pluem melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mengambil tas dari lantai. “Salam untuk ayah dan ibumu, Pluem.”</p><p>“Tentu saja, Paman. Aku duluan.”</p><p>“Tapi, Nak.” Perkataan Gun menghentikan tangan Pluem yang sudah meraih handel pintu. Dia menyeringai lebar. “Jangan terlalu pikirkan liburan itu, nanti kau malah tidak fokus dengan ujian.”</p><p>Chimon mendengar Pluem mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik sekaligus terbatuk, sebelum buru-buru pamit dan menghambur keluar. Gun tertawa sambil meluruskan badan menghadap depan.</p><p>“Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?” tanya Chimon setelah mobil melaju lagi. Pluem bahkan nyaris tidak menoleh untuk membalas lambaian tangannya.</p><p>“Chi mendengarnya sendiri. Liburan,” sahut Gun ringan, tapi Chimon sangsi. Biasanya kalau sudah menunjukkan ekspresi semacam itu, Gun Atthaphan sudah—atau sedang—melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disebut baik. “Oh, ya. Di belakang kepalamu itu ada map, tolong ambilkan, Chi.”</p><p>Chimon memalingkan muka dan menemukan sebuah map kaku terselip di belakang sandaran kepala. Dia mengambilnya, memperhatikan logo dengan pola rumit di sampul depannya. Selama beberapa saat Chimon terpekur, kemudian dia melonjak tidak percaya.</p><p>“Ayah, ini—”</p><p>“Yep.” Gun tersenyum lebar. “Nanti kita pelajari di rumah, ya. Banyak sekali persyaratan untuk daftar, termasuk portofolio yang harus disertakan.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Minggu ujian berlalu begitu saja, nyaris tanpa kesan bagi Chimon kecuali di waktu-waktu tertentu ketika guru pengawas mempermasalahkan durasi waktu pengerjaannya yang lebih panjang dibanding murid lain. Chimon lelah menjelaskan, dan dia yakin wali kelasnya juga mulai muak. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk menyortir lukisan-lukisan terbaiknya sebagai portofolio yang dikirimkan ke sekolah seni. Dari brosur dan formulir pendaftaran yang diambil Gun kemarin, mereka mendapati bahwa periode penerimaan siswa baru jauh lebih awal dibanding sekolah lainnya.</p><p>Mendengar ini, Off pura-pura menyusut air mata. “Papii tidak rela anak ayam ini jadi murid SMA. Di mana Mon kecil yang biasa digendong Papii ke mana-mana?”</p><p>Gun dan Chimon tidak menghiraukannya. “Dua puluh karya dengan konsep berbeda,” kata Gun menimbang-nimbang. “Ayah tidak tahu banyak soal lukisan, mungkin malah kau yang lebih tahu. Kau benar-benar sudah siap, kan, Chi?”</p><p>Chimon tidak pernah sesiap ini, bahkan melebihi ketika dia ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolahnya dalam pekan seni di Chiangmai. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin segera duduk di patio dan mulai menggambar, tapi Gun lebih cepat menangkap bagian belakang bajunya, memintanya meninjau ulang pelajaran yang akan diujikan keesokan harinya.</p><p>Sekarang ujian sudah berakhir dan liburan akhir semester membentang di depannya. Chimon berencana pergi ke galeri seni milik teman papanya yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, siapa tahu bisa mewancarai si empunya untuk semakin membuka wawasan.</p><p>“Mon,” panggil Pluem, menghentikan langkah Chimon yang semula bergegas menyusuri koridor. Pemuda itu tersenyum berseri-seri. “Kau ada waktu kosong setelah ini? Mau menemaniku ke toko buku?”</p><p>Chimon berkontemplasi. Bisa saja dia menemukan referensi yang tepat di toko buku, tapi dia telanjur membuat janji dengan teman Off. “Maaf, P’Pluem, aku sudah ada rencana.”</p><p>“Sungguh?” Kening Pluem mengerut. “Rencana apa?”</p><p>“Pergi ke galeri seni!” seru Chimon, tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. Dia menyadari belum pernah memberi tahu Pluem mengenai rencana masa depannya, lalu memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat. “Aku sedang mempersiapkan semua persyaratan untuk mendaftar ke sekolah seni.”</p><p>Pluem mengerjap. “Oh? Kau benar-benar akan daftar ke sana ...”</p><p>“Tentu saja.”</p><p>“Tapi kau masih kelas delapan.”</p><p>“Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka membuka pendaftaran begitu awal, tapi begitulah.” Chimon cengengesan. “Akan kukabari P’Pluem nanti. Kalau ada waktu nanti malam, kita bisa <em>videocall</em>.”</p><p>Senyum Pluem meruap lambat-lambat, seakan dia enggan melakukannya. “Aku akan menunggu. Tapi, Mon, rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat lulus.”</p><p>“Hah, kenapa?”</p><p>“Agar aku bisa memberitahumu hal yang selama ini aku ingin kau mengetahuinya.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Galeri seni Tay Tawan punya nama yang bagus, tapi sulit dieja. “Anak matahari, sebut begitu saja,” kata Tay ketika mereka melakukan <em>video call</em> beberapa hari lalu, kemudian matanya berbinar setelah terpikirkan sesuatu. “Oh! Atau galeri Nanon. Semua orang di sekitar sini sudah kenal Nanon.”</p><p>Tetapi Chimon tidak, jadi dia lebih memilih menghafalkan stasiun pemberhentian dan ancar-ancar yang akan membawanya ke sana. Dia menyukai Tay Tawan, tapi sayangnya mereka jarang bertemu, sebab Tay memiliki galeri seni di Chiangmai. Semenjak cerai dari istrinya, Tay memboyong semua isi galerinya ke Bangkok dan membuka galeri yang baru di sini.</p><p>Chimon selalu berpikir Tay adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi nilai tradisional, jadi dia terkejut mendapati bangunan yang menjadi destinasinya itu berbentuk balok dengan gaya modern. Atapnya asimetris, dengan dinding kaca memenuhi separuh bagian bangunan serta cat putih berseri. Ada rangkaian anak tangga yang langsung mengarah ke lantai dua dan berujung pada pintu berbingkai logam; di permukaannya, dengan stiker berbentuk artistik, tertulis nama galerinya.</p><p>“Sun ...” Chimon memiringkan kepala, mencoba membaca rangkaian alfabet tersebut. “Zan ...”</p><p>“Son of the Sun,” sahut sebuah suara di belakangnya. Chimon menoleh dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya sedang menenteng sepeda naik ke trotoar. Ekspresi sok tahu anak itu terlihat familier. “Ini galeri seni punya keluargaku. Ada perlu apa? Sudah membuat janji? Kelas melukis baru dibuka minggu depan.”</p><p>Melebihi informasi yang ditawarkan cuma-cuma tersebut, Chimon lebih terkejut mendapati bahwa mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelum ini.</p><p>“Oh, kau yang di toko pastri P’Pluem,” kata Chimon. Pemuda itu berhenti mencoba membuka gerendel pagar dan balik menatapnya penuh penilaian. “Makaron pada pukul enam sore. Seseorang membayar untukmu. Ingat?”</p><p>“Ohhh,” katanya, menyeret silabel tersebut hingga terdengar menjengkelkan. Akan tetapi, sinar matanya tampak ramah. “Dan kau anak om-om arogan itu. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ingin daftar kelas melukis?”</p><p>“Apakah ada?”</p><p>“Ada, tentu saja ada. Ayahku tidak mau menganggur di sore hari meskipun dia sudah kembali jadi dosen.” Pemuda itu terkekeh dan membukakan gerbang cukup lebar agar Chimon bisa ikut masuk. “Kami hanya buka kelas untuk orang dewasa di hari kerja. Yah, kecuali kau mau melukis bersama anak-anak kecil di hari Sabtu, sih.”</p><p>Chimon agak kaget menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya ini cukup normal. Selama berminggu-minggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dia mengasosiasikan pemuda ini sebagai anak sok tahu yang cenderung sombong karena tahu banyak kata-kata sulit. Nyatanya, dia tidak henti-hentinya mengajak Chimon mengobrol mengenai perjalanannya barusan ke 7-Eleven di depan gang dan kecurigaannya mengenai si kasir yang hanya mau mengambil gaji buta, menilai dari pelayanannya yang tidak memuaskan.</p><p>(Tetap sok tahu, koreksi Chimon, tapi lebih bisa diterima.)</p><p>“Tunggu, kita mau ke mana?” tanya Chimon, menoleh cepat melalui bahu untuk melihat bagian muka yang mereka tinggalkan semakin jauh. Mereka sudah memutari separuh bangunan menuju bagian belakang. Pemuda itu tertawa sambil merangkulnya.</p><p>“Pintu rumah kami di sebelah sini.”</p><p>Ada pintu yang biasa-biasa saja di bagian belakang, sedikit lebih rendah dari permukaan tanah. Chimon dipersilakan masuk ke ruang tengah yang juga biasa saja: sepasang sofa berkulit cokelat nyaman yang ditata mengelilingi meja rendah dari kaca, dengan televisi plasma melekat di dinding serta rak buku di sebelahnya. Tidak ada lukisan, tidak ada ukiran apa pun. Hanya satu pigura Tay dan pemuda itu yang berdiri di puncak rak buku.</p><p> “Ayah, Ayah!” Chimon agak terlompat saat pemuda itu mendadak berseru sambil berlari ke balik partisi kayu berpola sulur tumbuhan yang rumit. “Kita kedatangan tamu.”</p><p>Chimon beringsut sedikit di tempatnya berdiri, menggaruk-garuk pipi ragu. Kalau ternyata ayah anak itu bukan Tay, lalu apa? Dia bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ketika mendadak diseret masuk.</p><p>Tetapi sosok yang kemudian berjalan melewati partisi itu memang Tay. Dia tersenyum cerah, langkahnya lebar-lebar meski pemuda tadi sedang menggelayuti pinggangnya seperti anak kecil. “Hei, Chimon! Kau lebih tinggi dari bayanganku, mirip dengan papamu. Apa kabar?”</p><p>Chimon balas tersenyum dan memberi salam. “Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Paman.”</p><p>“Benar! Terakhir kali waktu kau ke Chiangmai untuk ikut pekan seni itu, kan?” Tay maju untuk memeluk Chimon singkat, lengan-lengannya berbau seperti cat minyak. “Oh, ini anakku, Nanon. Badannya memang besar sekali, tapi seharusnya kalian sepantaran.”</p><p>Dengan antusiasme yang kurang-lebih sama, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. “Nanon. Untunglah aku belum memanggilmu Nong. Lucu juga kalau ternyata kita seumuran.”</p><p>Chimon tersenyum dan menyambut jabat tangan tersebut. “Chimon. Untung aku belum memanggilmu Phi.”</p><p>Mereka berdua terkekeh, Nanon menggengam tangannya sedikit lebih erat sebelum melepaskannya.</p><p>“Kudengar kau datang ke sini karena ingin lihat-lihat, ya? Kau mau daftar ke sekolah seni, kan?” tanya Tay, yang sudah sibuk mencoba menumpuk semua majalah serta buku yang bertebaran di sofa. Nanon mengerjap lalu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chimon. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar sampai-sampai lesung pipinya melesak.</p><p>“Serius? Kau juga?”</p><p>Chimon ikut membelalak. “<em>Kau</em> juga?”</p><p>“Kalian berdua memilih sekolah yang sama,” sela Tay beseri-seri. “Pasti menyenangkan punya teman seperjuangan, kan?”</p><p>Chimon menatap Nanon, yang juga sedang memandangnya, lalu mereka mencengir bersama-sama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada masa ketika Chimon merasa seluruh dunia bekerja sama untuk menindasnya habis-habisan, dan dia berpikir satu-satunya cara untuk melawan adalah dengan membalikkan badan, berpura-pura dia bukan bagian dari perputaran waktu serta semesta. Dia benci setiap huruf yang selalu menggeliang-geliut keluar dari titik fokusnya, menolak dipahami. Dia benci angka yang berputar-putar mengejeknya. Dia benci gemerisik halaman buku yang seolah cekikikan menertawakan kebodohannya.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Chi.” Gun mengusap-usap pundaknya dari belakang, lalu membawanya keluar. Chimon ingat ketika itu dia baru saja mengamuk dan mengobrak-abrik ruang baca milik papanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang tepat. Sama seperti ketika dia mencakar wajah dan menjambak rambut temannya karena sudah menertawakannya. Semua itu tidak tepat. Tidak ada yang tepat untuknya.</p><p>Gun memangkunya di patio, memandangi taman yang saat itu masih berupa lahan berumput dengan tunas-tunas pohon kecil di sana dan sini. Kepala Chimon terasa ringan, jadi dia mendesakkannya di lekuk leher Gun supaya tidak melayang sungguhan. Dia bakal hilang kalau membiarkan dirinya melayang, dia tahu itu.</p><p>“Maaf, Ayah. Chimon sudah merusak buku-buku Papii dan Ayah.”</p><p>“Halaman yang dirobek bisa direkatkan lagi. Ayah dan Papii tidak marah.” Gun memeluknya lebih erat. “Tapi Chi harus bilang pada kami kalau ada apa-apa, oke? Kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”</p><p>Chimon mengangguk. Selama ini orang tuanya selalu mencari cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Mungkin dia tidak dibuat untuk merasa lebih baik. Mungkin dia tidak seharusnya diturunkan ke bumi, sama seperti hidangan cacat yang akan dibuang ayahnya sebelum mencapai meja pengunjung restoran.</p><p>Off menyusul keluar, mengusap lengan Chimon, kemudian duduk bersila di samping kursi yang mereka tempati. Berbicara dan minta maaf pada Gun lebih mudah karena Chimon tahu buku-buku ayahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Ruang baca itu milik Off, dengan koleksi buku tua yang punya halaman-halaman menguning. Pasti papanya terluka.</p><p>“Mon.”</p><p>Chimon sedikit beringsut di atas pangkuan Gun agar bisa memunggungi Off.</p><p>“Chi, Papii mau bicara,” tegur Gun lembut. Chimon menggeleng keras.</p><p>“Lihat apa yang sudah ditemukan Papii,” kata Off, ada bunyi kelepak kertas. “Harus diakui Papii sedih, tapi kalau Chimon tidak berpetualang di sana, mungkin kita tidak akan melihat ini lagi.”</p><p>Chimon terdiam, lalu membalikkan badan. Off sedang mengangkat kertas berisikan gambar mereka bertiga, kesemuanya dibuat dari tarikan garis krayon yang goyah namun penuh warna. Tidak ada huruf, tidak ada angka, hanya wajah-wajah yang tersenyum lebar serta semburan warna yang sarat akan cerita.</p><p>“Chimon menggambar ini waktu Hari Ayah, ingat?” Off membiarkan Gun mengambil kertas agar bisa diamati Chimon lebih lekat. “Papii dan Ayah menghabiskan semalaman memandanginya karena Chimon punya banyak sekali cerita di dalam sini.”</p><p>Off meraih salah satu tangan Chimon, mengusap-usap telapaknya dengan lembut. “Tangan kecil Chimon terlalu berharga untuk dipakai merusak, bukan begitu? Bagaimana kalau kau menciptakan sesuatu saja?”</p><p>“Kertas tidak selamanya menjadi musuhmu, Chi,” lanjut Gun, mengecup puncak kepala Chimon. “Dia juga bisa jadi temanmu kalau kau menginginkannya.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Chimon memandangi kertas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, memperhatikan bayang-bayang tidak proporsional dari sketsa yang baru saja dibuatnya, kemudian mendesah keras. Pundak-pundaknya memerosot. Selama ini dia sangat percaya diri dengan hasil lukisannya, tapi setelah mengikuti kelas melukis, dia menyadari kemampuannya tidak ada apa-apanya.</p><p>“Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,” kata Tay sesudah mengantar murid terakhirnya ke pintu. Pria itu menghampirinya, lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Chimon. “Kau punya bakat, Chimon, tetapi kau juga perlu tahu teori yang melandasinya. Hitung-hitung sebagai bekal setelah kau diterima sungguhan.”</p><p>“Terima kasih, Paman,” jawab Chimon, lalu terdiam sebentar. “Paman pikir aku bakal diterima?”</p><p>“Apa yang kaukatakan? Tentu saja kau bakal diterima. Justru mutu sekolah mereka yang perlu dipertanyakan kalau permata sepertimu disia-siakan.”</p><p>Tay memuji semua muridnya walaupun yang bersangkutan baru menorehkan satu garis, tapi Chimon tetap tersenyum mendengarnya. Pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, liburan musim panas selalu membosankan karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk dan Pluem harus membantu menjaga bakeri. Meski mempelajari hal yang teramat disukainya mulai dasar terasa memfrustrasikan,  Chimon tetap bersyukur bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Tay dan Nanon.</p><p>“Seharusnya pelajaran Nanon hampir selesai,” kata Tay, seolah-olah dari tadi dia menyimak jalan pikiran Chimon dan memutuskan mengambil salah satu. “Kau mau turun dan main dulu bersamanya sebelum pulang? Kau bisa makan malam di sini juga.”</p><p>“Apakah boleh?”</p><p>“Tentu saja boleh,” jawab Tay, entah kenapa kelihatan lebih terkejut daripada Chimon. “Selama orang tuamu mengizinkan, tentunya.”</p><p>Sudah tentu orang tuanya mengizinkan, karena bagaimanapun Tay telah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Sesudah mengantongi ponsel, Chimon mengikuti Tay turun ke bagian tempat tinggal mereka dan membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Samar-samar dari ruang tengah terdengar suara Nanon dan gurunya sedang mendiskusikan Perang Dingin. Chimon berusaha mengingat-ingat materi itu di sekolah, tapi sepertinya mereka hanya membahas sekilas lalu. Mereka tidak pernah menekuni sesuatu sampai detail—hanya sebatas yang dimasukkan dalam soal ujian, kemudian berpindah ke topik berikutnya.</p><p>Semenjak mengetahui Nanon sekolah di rumah, Chimon bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa orang tuanya tidak pernah memilih opsi itu untuknya. Lebih banyak cerita tentang tokoh-tokoh dari berbagai negara ketimbang perintah pendek untuk mengerjakan soal dan tetap tenang. Tidak ada omelan mengenai ejaan yang salah, hanya ada diskusi dua arah. Kadang, jika Chimon datang lebih awal dan kelas melukis belum dimulai, dia memperhatikan Nanon membuat animasi singkat di komputer, berkata bahwa itu adalah tugas dari gurunya. Semua itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan dan membebaskan.</p><p>Chimon sedang menata piring di meja makan ketika guru Nanon berpamitan pada Tay. Di belakangnya, Nanon menyusul ke ruang makan sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas.</p><p>“Oh, Mon. Kau masih di sini.”</p><p>“Ya, dan dia adalah asisten yang jauh lebih baik darimu,” kelakar Tay, menyebabkan Nanon mengerang seperti anak kecil. Dia mungkin terdengar cerdas saat mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada gurunya, tapi dia menjadi bayi di depan Tay. Itu lucu sekaligus menenangkan. Chimon selalu merasakan sepantik inferioritas manakala mendengar seseorang bisa bicara begitu fasih tanpa tersendat-sendat.</p><p>“Besok hari Sabtu, tidak ada kelas melukis,” kata Tay setelah mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja makan, kari yang masih mengepulkan uap harum menjadi pusat di tengah-tengah. “Kau dan orang tuamu ada rencana keluar, Chimon?”</p><p>Chimon mengunyah sambil berpikir-pikir. “Mungkin di rumah saja. Restoran paling sibuk di akhir pekan, jadi Ayah tidak bisa diganggu.”</p><p>“Restoran siapa? Kalian punya restoran?” tanya Nanon penuh ketertarikan. Chimon mengangguk; rasa-rasanya dia sudah pernah bercerita, tapi mata Nanon berkerlip seolah-olah ini pertama kali mendengarnya. “Ayah, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan di sana? Aku kepingin tahu bagaimana tempatnya, lagi pula, aku tidak pernah main ke rumah Chimon.”</p><p>“Restoran itu tidak berada di rumah. Jaraknya sekitar satu kilometer,” Chimon mengoreksi.</p><p>“Yah …”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, kita tetap bisa makan malam di sana,” sahut Tay, dengan cepat mengentas Nanon dari kekecewaannya. “Lalu kau boleh menginap di rumah Chimon atau main ke mana, terserah.”</p><p>Nanon meninju udara penuh kemenangan, lalu menatap Chimon berbinar-binar. “Mau maraton film horor?”</p><p>“Apakah <em>kau</em> mau?” balas Chimon setengah meledek. Nanon menatapnya tak percaya, sedangkan Tay tergelak. Santap malam diakhiri dengan hangat dan Chimon pamit sesudah memaksa untuk mencuci piring mereka semua. Sebagai kepala juru masak, Gun selalu mengajarkannya bahwa dapur yang semula bersih harus diakhiri dengan dapur yang bersih pula.</p><p>“Kenapa kau ikut keluar?” tanya Chimon saat melihat Nanon menutup gerbang di belakangnya alih-alih tetap tinggal di balik pagar.</p><p>“Mau beli camilan di 7-Eleven. Aku berniat lembur dan menyelesaikan tugas animasiku. Besok guruku datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengecek—dia tidak punya banyak waktu luang, kau tahu.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi Chimon disembur iri. Di sepanjang waktu dia duduk di kelas dan ditertawakan, Nanon bisa memilih pelajaran apa saja yang disukai dan mempersiapkan portofolionya sebaik mungkin. Kalau saja dia punya wewenang yang sama, kemampuannya pasti sudah jauh lebih maju dari sekarang, dengan semua tutor yang memang memegang keahlian di bidang tersebut. Dia menunduk, menendang sebutir kerikil yang kebetulan ada di dekat ujung sepatunya.</p><p>“Menyenangkan, ya.”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Sekolah di rumah.”</p><p>Di antara pendar lampu jalan, Chimon bisa merasakan tatapan Nanon diarahkan ke pelipisnya, seperti bermaksud mengebor lubang untuk mengetahui isi pikirannya. Tidak masalah kalau Nanon tidak paham, kebetulan Chimon juga tidak ingin membuatnya paham.</p><p>“Memang,” jawab Nanon akhirnya. “Tapi aku tidak punya teman. Kau tahu sendiri hanya ada kami berdua di rumah dan, lebih sering daripada tidak, Ayah menghabiskan waktu di luar. Kadang ada, sih, pertemuan anak-anak yang <em>homeschooling</em>, tapi itu sangat membosankan. Aku justru ingin pergi ke sekolah biasa dan bertemu berbagai tipe manusia yang berbeda. Aku suka mempelajari sifat manusia juga, kau tahu.”</p><p>“Lalu kenapa kau tetap sekolah di rumah?”</p><p>Nanon menggaruk-garuk batang hidungnya yang tinggi. “Entahlah, tidak yakin. Ayah bilang sesuatu tentang sistem sekolah yang mengekang dan menekan kreativitas anak. Menurutku, Ayah hanya membual.”</p><p>“Tidak, ayahmu benar.”</p><p>“Masa’?” Lagi-lagi Nanon menatap Chimon lekat-lekat. “Apa yang membuatnya sangat berat? Selain harus bangun pagi-pagi buta, tentunya.”</p><p>“Semuanya,” jawab Chimon cepat, mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat. “Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai bangun pagi tidak lagi terkesan berat. Kau harus duduk seharian dan mendengarkan, tidak boleh sambil menggambar, karena guru akan merebut bukumu. Semua anak harus mengerjakan hal yang sama, suka atau tidak. Dan anak-anaknya—”</p><p>Tenggorokan Chimon tersekat, kata-katanya menggumpal seperti lapisan cat yang belum kering dan ditindih dengan lapisan berikutnya secara sembrono. Dia hanya bisa melihat semburan warna merah, lalu warna hitam ditumpahkan ke atasnya, percikan hijau mengotori permukaan yang berantakan itu.</p><p>“Itu menyebalkan,” cetus Nanon, menyimpulkan sendiri ujung kalimat Chimon yang masih menggantung. “Kupikir pergi ke sekolah akan mirip seperti petualangan. Kau tahu, seperti gim ketika kau ditantang untuk mengerjakan misi dan mendapat hadiah sesudahnya.”</p><p>“Sama sekali tidak seperti itu.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya sendiri?” tanya Nanon. “Kau selalu bisa menemukan sesuatu yang seru untuk dilakukan setiap harinya, sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bersemangat. Bukan begitu? Bahkan bangunan sekolah paling kecil pun menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Setiap sudut ruangan dan setiap kolong meja adalah titik <em>start</em> dari permainanmu.”</p><p>Nanon merentangkan tangan ke depan, membentuk bujursangkar menggunakan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya, berlagak sedang merekam pemandangan. Chimon mengerutkan kening.</p><p>“Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Tidak ada gunanya.”</p><p>“Ayolah, Mon. Kau harus berhenti menjadi pecundang yang pesimistis. Kalau kau merasa petualangan yang disusun sekolahmu tidak tepat untukmu, kau tinggal membuat milikmu sendiri. Percuma kau merengek seperti bayi kalau kau tidak pernah berinisiatif mencari kesenanganmu sendiri.”</p><p>Chimon hanya bisa terdiam saat Nanon separuh memeluknya ketika mereka sudah tiba di mulut gang. “Sampai besok. Lebih baik kau tidak cari alasan untuk kabur dari maraton film horor.”</p><p>Tidak, Nanon-lah yang tidak mengerti. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ketika hanya ada dirinya beserta setengah lusin penumpang yang saling menghindari kontak mata dalam bus, Chimon memikirkan kembali semua yang sudah dialaminya selama delapan tahun mengenyam bangku pendidikan. Dia tidak akan mengatakan semua itu—baik yang bisa maupun gagal diucapkannya—jika kehidupannya mulus dan cemerlang. Dia tidak ... dia <em>bukan</em> bayi.</p><p>Halte pemberhentiannya makin dekat. Chimon menekan tombol, lalu beranjak berdiri sementara bus melambat. Udara malam terasa lengket dan pengap, membekap wajahnya tanpa ampun ketika dia turun dan melangkah mengentak-entak menuju rumahnya.</p><p>Chimon merasa begitu marah pada Nanon sampai-sampai tergoda untuk membatalkan rencana maraton film mereka besok. Nanon tidak punya hak mengguruinya ketika segala yang dia lakukan adalah mendekam di ruang tengah bersama gurunya. Dunia ini tidak diisi oleh pelangi, dan jelas-jelas tidak berbelas kasih pada anak yang tidak kunjung bisa membaca. Nanon tidak akan tahu rasanya.</p><p>Berbicara dengan Pluem tidak pernah meninggalkan bekas pahit seperti ini di pangkal lidahnya. Meskipun opini mereka berbeda, Pluem tidak akan menyebutnya pecundang. Sudah terlalu banyak anak yang menyebutnya begitu.</p><p>“Mon.”</p><p>Chimon menghentikan langkah, perlahan-lahan menaikkan pandangan pada pemuda yang berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya. Matanya tidak mungkin salah mengenali Pluem sekalipun di tengah lautan manusia, tetapi tetap saja keberadaannya di sini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya, seperti coretan warna kuning manyala di atas latar hitam pekat. Selama sesaat, dia hanya mematung di trotoar, memandangi setiap fitur wajah Pluem, mulai dari rambutnya yang berantakan oleh empasan angin hingga dagunya yang membulat.</p><p>Lalu Pluem tersenyum dan seluruh kekontrasan itu meluruh menjadi pemandangan pastel yang menyejukkan. Dan Chimon, seakan dirinya adalah tetesan cat yang menggantung di ujung kuas, membiarkan dirinya terjun ke pelukan Pluem yang menjadi pusat gravitasinya.</p><p>“Woah, woah. Mon.” Pluem memegangi kedua lengan Chimon, berusaha mendorongnya mundur untuk mengamati wajahnya, tapi Chimon melingkarkan lengan di torso Pluem, semakin menguburkan wajah di pundak pemuda itu.</p><p>“Aku merindukanmu, P’Pluem.”</p><p>Upaya Pluem mendorongnya mulai melumer; jari-jemari itu berganti menelusup ke punggungnya. “Ya, aku juga,” kata Pluem. “Maaf, ya. Seorang pegawai di toko pastri kami tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, jadi aku dipaksa ikut bekerja.”</p><p>“Aku tahu.” Pluem sudah pernah cerita di salah satu telepon mereka, yang akhir-akhir ini semakin jarang terjadi. “Aku tahu, kok.”</p><p>Pluem terbatuk sedikit. “Dan kita baru berpisah selama dua minggu. Jadi, um, kau mungkin mau melepaskanku?”</p><p>Chimon mengerjap, lalu melonjak mundur. Senyum Pluem tertahan, tampak malu-malu, dan itu membuat Chimon ikut merasa kikuk. “Maaf,” kekehnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ke sini? Tahu begitu, aku pulang lebih cepat.”</p><p>“Aku diminta mengantar dompet ayahmu yang ketinggalan di toko kami.”</p><p>“Oh, itu pasti papaku. Dia keasyikan mengobrol dengan ayah P’Pluem saat beli pastri, bukan begitu?”</p><p>“Ya, mereka mengganggu pengunjung yang lain, tapi seharusnya Ayah lebih tahu daripada meninggalkan mesin kasir untuk mengobrol.” Pluem mendengus jengkel, tapi kemudian matanya kembali berbinar. “Setidaknya itu membawaku bisa bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kelas melukismu? Seru?”</p><p>Chimon kembali mengingat progresnya yang nyaris nol, lalu ucapan Nanon, dan arus kegembiraan karena bisa melihat Pluem seketika berhenti. “Entahlah. Mungkin tidak lagi.”</p><p>“Sungguh? Kenapa?”</p><p>“Begitu-begitu saja.” Chimon tidak ingin Pluem ikut menyebutnya pecundang. Dia mendorong gerbang sampai terbuka lebar; derit engsel besinya membelah keheningan perumahan yang sudah disaput kantuk. “Ayo masuk, P’Pluem.”</p><p>“Kuharap aku bisa, tapi Ayah bakal membunuhku kalau aku pergi terlalu lama.” Pluem mengambil satu langkah maju, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap-usap rambut Chimon. “Lain kali kita akan mengobrol panjang tentang liburan masing-masing. Tapi aku harap kau mengingat ini sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi, Chimon.”</p><p>“Apa itu?”</p><p>“Pelan-pelan saja.” Senyum Pluem merebak ke seluruh wajahnya. “Oke? Sama seperti ketika kita belajar bersama. Kau pasti bisa, selama kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Apalagi melukis adalah sesuatu yang kau sukai sejak lama.”</p><p>Mudah sekali bagi Pluem untuk menjungkirkan mangkuk suasana hati Chimon dan mengisinya kembali dengan air yang jernih. Tiba-tiba saja Chimon sudah mendapati bibirnya mengulas senyum.</p><p>“Aku tidak akan menyerah. Belum.”</p><p>“Jangan sampai,” koreksi Pluem sambil tertawa, tangannya meluncur turun ke pipi Chimon, menepuknya lembut. “Aku pulang dulu, ya.”</p><p>“Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah, P’Pluem.”</p><p>Satu alis Pluem terangkat, senyumnya terulas jahil. Tangannya yang masih di pipi Chimon mulai menarik kulitnya dengan gemas. “Dan kenapa itu?”</p><p>“Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi.”</p><p>“Aduh, kau ini.” Pluem memajukan badan dan mengecup dahi Chimon sekilas. “Aku mengerti. Kau juga segera masuklah.”</p><p>Tetapi Chimon tetap tinggal di trotoar bahkan setelah Pluem berbalik pergi. Bekas kecupan Pluem merebak dan menyebar sampai ke bawah permukaan kulit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>